Memories
by AKSaga
Summary: Ghirahim turns good, but what happens when others take a look into his past? Will they like what they find, or wish they had never looked into his mind in the first place? Ghira/Fi, written by my dear friend, Paprika01. First in a trilogy of oneshots.


Hey guys and gals, this was written by a dear friend of mine. Of course, she would post it herself, but when she wrote this, she didn't have an account, so I posted it for her.

Enough of my babbling, onwards!

OOOOOOO

(Link's POV)  
I was awoken one fine Saturday morning by the sun streaming through the window. I groaned and rolled over, deeming myself too tired to get up, when I heard Zelda's voice calling outside my door. "Hey, Link, get up! It's already 10:00am!" She called.

I groaned again and got out of bed, strapping on my sword and shield belt on my way to the door. Once I was outside my room and in the main room of the knight academy, Zelda greeted me with a smile. "Hey, sleepy head! Were you going to sleep through the entire day or something?" She joked.

I smiled. "So...how is Ghirahim, doing good?" I asked, referring to the fact that Ghirahim had signed up for rehab with us here in Skyloft after we had banished his master.

"Yeah, he seems great, and almost...happy!" She said. "He said he wanted to have a training session with you once you were wide awake. He said maybe you could learn from each other."

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed. "In fact, I better not keep him waiting! See you later!" I called back to Zelda, already running toward the sparring hall.

(Partway through our training session...)  
(Still Link's POV)

We were both very tired and decided to take a halfway break to take a drink and cool off when Zelda came in through the doors of the sparring hall. "Oh good, I caught you during your break." She chirped. "May I speak with Ghirahim...alone?" She asked.

I nodded. Now, let's make it clear that I did not want to eavesdrop, I just wanted to make sure that Zelda was safe, so I slunk after them. They headed into the back room and I stayed outside.

All of a sudden, I heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath and I rushed to the door and flung it open just in time to see Ghirahim catch himself and sheath his sword before he could do any harm to Zelda.

Now I knew I didn't have to fear for Zelda's life, but I was still curious about what got Ghirahim so worked up. "What did you say to him?" I asked Zelda, holding open the door so they could walk back into the main part of the sparring hall.

"That is for him to tell you." She whispered back, as I closed the door. Ghirahim had extraordinary hearing, and he heard our little exchange by the door and sighed.

"I suppose you'd have to know sooner or later." He said. "Sit down, this is going to take some time." We all sat down in a corner of the little-used sparring hall.

"Now, I'm going to show you a memory of mine. You can't interact with the people there, and they can't interact with us. You will be able to move, think, speak and do anything else you normally would of your own will. You ready?" Ghirahim asked. I nodded yes, and then for a brief second, everything went white...

…and I found myself in a sort of paradise world, much like Skyloft. We were all there, still in a group. In front of us was Ghirahim as a child with one difference. He could float like Fi! Right now he was floating towards the aforementioned sword spirit with a bouquet of daises in his hand. "Hey, brought you some flowers." He said and stepped up to a younger looking Fi.

"Oh, thanks, my favorite!" Fi chirped back. Her emotion shocked me, because of the fact she actually had them! I tried to ask Ghirahim about this but he shushed me with a look and a whisper of "That will be answered later."

"Hey...do you want to fly around the clouds together, with the weather being so nice and all?" Fi asked. This was beginning to ring a bell, as these words were along the same lines of the things Zelda had said to me on the day she got kidnapped. Child-Ghirahim nodded to Fi's request.

Suddenly, there was a snap of diamonds and the scene changed to the end of Ghirahim and Fi's flight. "Hey...Fi, there's something I want to tell you." Ghirahim said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Fi asked, smiling at Ghirahim.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the disembodied voice of the goddess spoke. "Fi, what are you doing with this demon child?" It whispered. Zelda twitched beside me, realizing these were her own words in another life.

"He's not bad! He can't help who he is, what he looks like!" Fi pleaded, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Fi, I won't let this go any farther!" The goddess whispered, her once warm voice now turning to icy cold. "As punishment for associating with this...abomination, you shall not truly associate! Your emotions shall be taken away."

"No!" Ghirahim whispered, before the disembodied voice addressed him. "And YOU, demon, shall have your wings stripped from you, to plummet from the sky like the plague you are."

Suddenly, the young Ghirahim could no longer float, and was falling, shrieking, toward the surface. The last thing he saw before he plummeted below the clouds was Fi's emotionless face, staring back at him.

Suddenly, we were back in the sparring hall. I blinked once, then twice, trying to process the knowledge I had just gained. "So that's why you interrupted us, just when Zelda was going to tell me something?" I asked Ghirahim, who was curled up in a ball.

When he looked up to answer me, I was taken aback as his face was tear-stained. "Yes...that's why. Because I wanted the goddess to know what she did." He whispered, shooting a glare at Zelda.

"What did she say to you?" I asked him, but he just curled back up into his ball and I got a muffled reply of "Ask her."

I turned to Zelda and she took a deep breath. "I told him that I was sorry for what I'd done, for everything that I'd done." She whispered, and suddenly, Ghirahim stood up. "You ripped my life apart, you ripped Fi's life apart too, and then you say you are SORRY?" Ghirahim growled, beginning to laugh. "Nothing, you can ever do, will make up for what you have done!" He roared, his hand grabbing his black sabre before he swung it out and began madly attacking one of the sparring hall targets.

Suddenly, my sword flashed and I got a telepathic message from Fi. I nodded to Fi as she hopped out of his sword and I began to smile as she glided over to Ghirahim, who by now, was back into a crumpled ball on the floor. I turned to Zelda, who was smiling just as much as I was. "Maybe nothing I can ever do...but what about what FI does?" she whispered to me.

I watched Fi slowly walk over to Ghirahim, a smile growing on my face as I saw her sit down next to Ghirahim and tap him on the shoulder. I inched closer to hear what they were saying.

"There is a 95% chance that I have regained my emotional abilities." Fi said.

"Yeah, right." Ghirahim grumbled, tucking his head back into the ball.

"Don't believe me? Hear for yourself!" Fi said, emotion now evident in her voice. Ghirahim head shot up faster than you could say "Revelation" and he shook his head, not believing what he had heard. "Well, are you just going to sit there?" Fi asked him, smiling.

Ghirahim slowly got up and looked Fi over, as me and Zelda approached. Ghirahim looked first at Zelda and could only nod as thanks, and then at me. My ear-to-ear smile only confirmed that this was actually happening. "What was it that you wanted to tell me that day?" Fi asked. Ghirahim gulped nervously.

"Go on!" I hissed in his ear, giving him a small nudge.

"I love you, Fi, and I always have." Ghirahim blurted.

"So did I." Fi whispered, and they embraced.

"Awwh" Zelda whispered.

For a moment I was afraid Ghirahim had heard her, but that fear only turned into humor as Ghirahim shot her a sheepish look. After they had pulled away from each other, I stepped up to them.

"I was thinking we could go for a vacation in Faron Woods, if that's alright with everybody?" I asked. They all nodded and then we went our separate ways, me to the knight academy, Zelda to the bazaar, and Ghirahim and Fi, to finally finish that flight around the clouds.

OOOOOOO

As always, R&R, peeps!


End file.
